I Told You So
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: You walk out of the door Hermione and you'll regret it. He doesn't love you like I do." She knew he was right but she just kept right on walking.
1. Bastard

**Disclaimer: People who think that I am J.K. Rowling need help. I don't own Harry Potter, probably never will.**

"…" **means talking**

'…' **means thoughts**

**Some people get confused : )**

Hermione Granger was one mad witch walking back to the Gryffindor common room from the infirmary. She had just spent three hours in there, Madame Pomfrey fussing over her while clicking her tongue at her recklessness. Really, the bastard had it coming but she had been so consumed with rage that her spell backfired. Actually, she didn't even know what spell she was trying to use but it didn't matter. The fact of the matter was that somehow she had ended up hurt, looking like she had been in fight with a gang or something. He still has it coming to him.

"Jolly green giant."

Reaching the portrait she uttered the password to the Fat Lady and hastily went into the common room. Almost the whole of Gryffindor was down there waiting on her to come back. They all looked relieved to see that she was all right, but they were being somewhat apprehensive.

'Good, they should be,' Hermione thought.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you're OK! I was so worried about you. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me back in to see you after I brought you to the infirmary. Are you alright?"

Good-old Harry, she could always count on him.

"I'm fine Harry. Really. Just a little shaken up, that's all. I promise. Quit giving me that look!"

"Well good. Um, why don't we go sit down? We could talk…"

"I don't want to talk about it Harry. It's alright, I promise you. Let's just get to work on that potions essay that we were working on."

Ah, finally, the rigors of academia. A nice, hard essay is what I needed right now and Snape sure knew how to give them. Today's topic: The Different Types of Love Potions and How They Affect Different People. Yes, this could be my greatest accomplishment to date! Harry and I had been in the library, researching and drafting ideas when the fiasco had started. Needless to say, I was quite pissed when I was interrupted which probably hadn't helped the situation very much.

Harry had made the suggestion that we brew a love potion and test it on each other to see if two people who share a strong platonic and fraternal bond, like Harry and I, would become romantically interested in each other or if that bond was too strong. He even had the brilliancy to come up with the idea of brewing the antidote just in case the potion did generate some unwanted feelings, and possibly a memory charm afterwards. It was a brilliant idea and I latched onto it rather quickly. Big mistake apparently.

The bastard had been listening to the conversation and had to put his two-cents in.

"I don't want you to do that Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I don't want you taking some love potion that might take you from me."

"But we'll have the antidote. Nothing is going to happen."

"I said no! I won't have it! You are my fiancé and you will do what I say!"

'Oh no he didn't!'

That bastard had it coming from a mile away.

**Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to read this. It's 3:00 in the morning here but this plot bubble has been in my head all night and I had to get it out. I don't know if I want this to be humor or drama yet so help me out. I hope you enjoyed it! Who's the bastard? We must wait until Chapter 2 to find out, won't we! Please review! All comments, criticisms, and suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Flashback 1: Yule Ball

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed thus far!! It means the world to me!! And yes, this chapter is rather late but there just aren't enough hours in the day. **

**I have decided that this will be a flashback story of sorts. I'm going to alternate flashbacks with real time events. Example: this chapter will be a flashback, the next chapter will follow what happens after the first chapter. Is this confusing? Feedback is appreciated!!**

"…" **means dialogue**

'…' **means thoughts**

**Enjoy!!**

All in all it had been a successful evening, one of the best Yule Balls in history according to Professor Dumbledore. Even Professor Snape had cracked a smile at some point. Being Head Girl it had been her job to organize the Yule Ball while the Head Boy did the Halloween Masque.

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione Granger knew how to throw a party. The Great Hall had been transformed to look like a winter wonderland, complete with falling snow and a small frozen pond for which to dance on. She had hired a DJ, a Muggle one at that. People thought she had gone crazy but she proved them wrong. Turns out everybody would much rather hear good old Muggle party songs and Christmas songs instead of the Weird Sisters any day. To top it all off there had been an enchanted Santa Claus flying around all night which, when the clock struck midnight, exploded with presents for everybody shouting out a jolly, "Merry Christmas!"

Yeah, best Yule Ball ever.

Most of the night had been spent with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Or mostly Ron. Harry and Ginny loved to dance , having the time of their lives out on the ice. Ron just wanted to sit and talk, which was fine by her. After all, it was the holiday season and aren't you supposed to be considerate of others? So here she was, nodding her head occasionally in a conversation that she thinks is about quidditch.

"Hermione, don't you agree?"

"Huh! What?"

"I said the Cannons are going to go all the way this year. They have a new seeker which makes all the difference in the world."

"Yeah, that does make sense. Oh Harry thank God!"

"Hermione would you like to dance? Ginny wants to rest a bit."

"Why thank you! I'd be delighted!"

Putting on some skates from the booth Harry and I stepped out onto the ice and began twirling away.

"Hermione, is everything all right? You look positively bored out of your mind."

"It's OK Harry. I just get tired of listening to nonstop Chudley Cannons talk. And sitting."

"Well that's where I come in. Yeah, it does get a little annoying at times but you learn to live with it. I promise I'll keep you out here as long as I can."

"Oh thank you Harry. But he'll probably get jealous, you know how he is."

"Yeah, well…so great job with this ball 'Mione! It's spectacular! This skating rink is genius, you know?"

"I thought people might like it. I even charmed the skates so that you never fall. But Ron still won't come out."

"Ah, I'm sure he will. I'll work on him. So, are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?"

"Of course, Harry, where else would I go? I can't wait…"

"Hermione? Hermione!"

Harry could have turned into a pig and I wouldn't have noticed because I was staring at HIM. He had just walked in with his date and I was waiting for his reaction. I saw the sheer awe on his face for just a fleeting second but the impervious mask was put back up just as quick. And then he was looking at me, staring into my eyes. Suddenly, I felt lightheaded.

"Harry, let's go sit down. I feel a little nauseous."

"Sure, OK. Probably too much spinning."

"Yeah, too much spinning."

"Are you OK Hermione? I told you that this ice skating idea was stupid!"

"I'm fine Ron! Harry just spun me around a little more than I'm used to."

"I'll say, I thought I'd never get off that ice. But it's fun, it's not stupid Ron."

"But the both of you feel out of it and it's the Yule Ball! We should just be…what the hell are you doing over here ferret!"

"Sadly, it's not to kick your ass. No, good job on the ball Granger. I particularly like the flying Father Christmas."

"Well, it took lots of planning but I just had to beat out the flying candy which proved to be filled with Firewhiskey."

"I think we're even. People weren't expecting the Firewhiskey."

"The ball's not over yet. Keep an eye on Father Christmas, Draco. He just might give you what you want for Christmas."

"Hmm, well I must be going. Enjoy your evening Granger."

"I don't see how you can call him Draco when he still calls you Granger."

"He doesn't call me Mudblood anymore, Ronald. So I had to give in too. War changes people."

"I don't care, he's still Malfoy!"

"I love this song! Let's go dance."

Dragging Ron to the pond I almost have to force a pair of skates on him. I finally drag him out onto the rink and slowly start to move around.

"Come on Ron, I told you there charmed so that you won't fall. Just slide one foot in front of the other."

"Or we could stand still and just sway."

'Yeah, or we could do that.'

Swaying with Ron in the middle of the ice to "Please Come Home For Christmas" I can't help but feel a little animosity. For goodness sakes, it's the holiday season! Shouldn't he at least be trying to make me happy? When had my life become so mundane? I should be happy! Voldemort was defeated, I was Head Girl, probably Head Student, I had a boyfriend, I had thrown the best Yule Ball in the history of Hogwarts yet something was still missing. Emptiness, that's all I felt.

" 'Mione, I'm going to sit back down. Come with me."

"Mr. Weasley, do forgive me but may I cut in?"

"Uh, yeah, Professor. I'll see you at the table."

"Actually, it's getting near midnight. I think after this dance I'm going to go change before I go to the party in the common room. Is that OK?"

"Fine. Just don't be late."

After Ron walked away Professor Dumbledore took my hand and began spinning me around, like Harry had done. He is so agile for his age, it's like floating on air, it's like dancing with HIM.

"Miss Granger, excellent job on the decorations for this year's ball. And the entertainment! I've never seen the students or some of the Professors more happy."

"Yes. Who knew Professor Snape is practically and Icecapades performer? Thank you Professor."

"Miss Granger, that didn't seem very enthusiastic at all. Even the bit about Severus, which is quite comical, has some bitterness in it. Haven't you had a good time tonight? After all the hard work that I'm sure you've put into this you should be having the time of your life."

"I'm fine Professor, thanks for asking. I think I'm just a little tired. I'll probably sleep all day tomorrow!"

"You know, Miss Granger, if you are tired you should just go on to bed."

"No, my surprise hasn't happened yet!"

"I didn't mean that. Why don't you skip the party in the common room and just get some rest. Lord knows you deserve it after all that you've been through in the past year."

"But I can't do that Professor! Ron and the others are expecting me."

"Sometimes we have to take care of ourselves Hermione, even at Christmastime. Ah, look, your surprise is happening! How splendid!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

My flying Santa Claus had blown up and was now spewing presents, one for everybody. A box flew to each person and transformed into a different shape. I looked down at my small box, reading the note that I had written to be put on everybody's box:

"_Inside this package is what you want for Christmas, whether your know it or not. The package is charmed to know whose hands it is in and will change shape accordingly. I hope you all enjoyed the Yule Ball and have a wonderful Christmas!"_

_Your Head Girl,_

_Hermione Granger_

Opening my gift I pull out a small jewelry box. Funny, I didn't think I wanted jewelry.

"Well my dear, are you going to open it and see what's inside?"

I look up at Professor Dumbledore who is already eating the lemon drops that came in his package. And he has a mysterious twinkle in his eye. Does he know why I got jewelry? Opening the box I gasp in surprise at what's in it. I pull out the simple silver chain.

With a green snake dangling from it.

"Funny, isn't it? "

"What's that, sir?"

"How what we really want never ceases to amaze us. I always thought you did like silver and green better than gold and burgundy, when it comes to jewelry anyway. Well, goodnight Miss Granger and do keep that snake close to your heart."

I just stare up at him dumbfounded and he winks at me then skates away. Remembering that I'm in the middle of an ice rink by myself I hastily make me way to the edge, take off my skates, and leave the Great Hall.

This is where I found myself. Walking down the corridors to my room, my private room since I am Head Girl. I know what that necklace means, but I can't let it sink in. After everything that's happened I gave that up. This is my life now, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley's girlfriend. But I do wonder what he got in his box…

After changing out of my gown I finally decided to put on just a pair of jeans and a comfy t-shirt. After all, this is more of a party in the Gryffindor common room; Fred and George are even sneaking in from Hogsmeade.

'_keep that snake close to your heart'_

Fighting with myself I finally put the chain on. He didn't mean THAT, just to wear the necklace close to my heart. It's just a necklace after all and what does he know anyway?

I walk up the flight of stairs and reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. I can hear voices behind the wall. Funny, shouldn't there be loud music and raucous noise, not hushed conversation?

"Password?"

"Charlie in a box."

Yes, us Gryffindors are quite cheesy.

"_Shhhh guys she's here! Everybody be quiet!"_

Oh my goodness, are they going to throw me a surprise party for putting on the Yule Ball? That is so sweet! This night might not be that bad after all…and then I walk in. There, on the floor, down on one knee, is Ron. With the whole of Gryffindor looking on.

"Hermione. This came in your present that came out of the flying Santa Claus. And I read the note and I got to thinking, that well, maybe this is what I want. I just needed that final push and you gave it to me. I love you more than anything in the world, Hermione Jane Granger. I was so happy when we started dating after the war and I would be even happier if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

Oh God! That box did not give him an engagement ring!

"Hermione?"

Damn it all, it did! And he had to propose with everybody watching. He should have waited for a more romantic opportunity to present itself. But no…I think he's scared of rejection. Yes, I know how he thinks. He thinks I won't reject him in front of everybody. Clutching the snake pendant at my heart I say the word.

"Yes."

**So I don't know how I feel about that. It sounded better in my head. I promise it will get better! I have the sequence planned out, flashbacks and all! Do keep in mind that this was a flashback. And please, review! It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside : )**


End file.
